Twice the Love
by snuffles79
Summary: Hermione and Draco's love for one another are hidden. But Draco doesn't know Ron is in the way of Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first story, so don't laugh or anything. And I hope you can give some good reviews! Enjoy!  
  
********************************  
  
"I don't know why you even *try*, Mudblood. You couldn't catch the snitch if it was right in front of your nose!", Malfoy yelled across the Quidditch field as his team carried him high in the air, expressing their joy from winning the the second to last Quidditch game of the season. The Gryffindors losing this one caused them to not get to go on to the Quidditch final, which made all of them very blue.  
  
Hermione didn't answer to his comment. She was more worried about her secret feelings for Malfoy, as her team walked back to the locker rooms, to get ready for dinner up at the castle.   
  
She had loved him since about 3 months ago, when he had practically saved her life. Voldemort had taken Harry Potter and Hermione in the attempt to kill them both. But as Draco's father being a Death Eater, Malfoy had caught wind of Harry's and Hermione's kidnapping, and Voldemort's plans to kill them both, to rise to power even more. So Malfoy went to risk his life, in his feelings for Hermione, to save her. And he had succeeded, but barely, as now he had suffered minor damage to his whole body from an extensive Cruciatus Curse. But now Harry was dead, as Malfoy had arrived at the scene only right after Voldemort had killed Harry. Now, after that event, Hermione and Malfoy often just ignored each other, and didn't even make eye contact in the halls.  
  
Hermione thought about those horrible, painful events over in her head as she changed in the locker rooms. She still had the long cut on her arm from when one of Voldemorts servants had taken blood from her, and Harry. People often asked her about her cut, but she never really told anyone about it.  
  
"Hermione, are you ready?", a voice loomed in her head. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hm? wha...?", she replied as she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor keeper, and Hermione's best friend, was trying to shake her back to reality. She was standing there, already changed, with her Nimbus Two-Thousand and One clutched in her hand. Hermione was seeker now, as she was the only one who really wanted to do the part as Harry was no longer with them.  
  
"Come on, let's go back up to the castle, everyone's already left." Ron said as he started off to the broom shed. Hermione started after him, and put her broom in broom shed, next to Ron's. "Thinking about that night again, were'nt you, Hermione?" Ron asked as they walked together up to dinner.  
  
"What makes you ask that?", she replied in a kind of undertone.  
  
"Well, you were just standing there for about 5 minutes, staring the scar on your arm, thats all."  
  
"Oh. I guess your right, Ron. But I also can't help thinking why Malfoy acts sour towards me sometimes, when he almost risked his own life to save me. And I have'nt even said anything to him since then. But I think I am kind of in-" Hermione stopped suddenly. She had almost told Ron that she was *kind of* in love with him. And she knew that Ron would like that at all one bit, as they had been going out for a while now.  
  
"Kind of what Hermione?" Ron asked, he looked a little confused.  
  
"Oh, its....its nothing."  
  
"Look," Ron put his arm around her and gave her a comforting sqeeze as they walked. "its alright, you can tell me anything, but I'll understand if you don't want to talk right now." They had stopped, and were looking at each other in bright sun. He gave her a hug, and she returned it. She found out that this was something she needed right now, someone to comfort and love her. Hermione missed Harry so much, and she didn't know why she had to think of Malfoy and that night all the time. They were now at the doors to the Entrance Hall, and so they continued on to the Great Hall. They were late of course, having stopped out on the lawn. Students were talking, laughing, and eating as they mad their way to the Gryffindor table, and found themselves a seat. It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sat there eating silently next to Ron, thinking about Malfoy again. She knew she liked him a lot, or did she? She didn't know how she could love someone like him, but then again, she never knew she would ever go out with Ron a few years back, either. 'But it is possible for opposites to attract,' she thought, 'maybe it isn't so unlikely that I might love someone like Malfoy.' Then she started wondering whether *he* might like *her*. It might've been true, because why would he save her from the darkest wizard of all time, if he didn't. It was all puzzling to her, so she stopped thinking about it, and continued eating her food. She had other things to worry about, like her big History of Magic essay that was due 3 days from now. So she finished eating, and started to get up to go the library like usual.  
  
"Where are you going? The library I'm thinking? And, let me guess, you are going to work on....another essay....which probably isn't due until about a week and a half from now...?" Ron asked sarcastically as she got up. He knew this annoyed her, but sometimes it gave her a little laugh.  
  
"Actually yes. It's Professor Binns' essay on early methods of vampire hunting, remember? That is due, oh, about in 3 days? I'm betting you haven't finished it, huh?" She chuckled as she looked at his shocked face, obviously he hadn't even started it, or even thought of it until now.  
  
"Oh crap, your right! I haven't even started on it. Will you help me on it Hermione...dear...sweetheart...love of my life?" Usually these little compliments also cheered Hermione up, too. She agreed, smiling, and the left for the library together hand in hand. She loved Ron very much and could often express it, but she found it very difficult to express her love to Draco, as he would probably refer to her as "Mudblood" anytime she would try to talk to him in halls when Ron wasn't around. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. It wasn't very long but I guess it will do. I hope to have some reviews by the end of this chapter so write some!   
  
**************************  
  
Ron and Hermione walked down the hall, towards History of Magic with their completed essays in their hands. Hermione was telling him off, nicely of course, for pigging out on Honeydukes' sweets almost the whole time during when they were looking up stuff in the library for their essay. Ron kept getting candy rappers inside the books. So on they talked, until the sound of running came up behind them, and they stopped to see who it was. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk just a little?" He asked, Hermione actually thought she heard a sound of politness in his voice. But then she laughed in her head thinking this was not something to believe. Ron, of course stayed put by his girlfriend, thinking he just might need to curse Draco for the hundreth time for calling Hermione a Mudblood or something or other.   
  
"Not you, Weasley. I would rather not have *you* listening, Red-Head." Malfoy sneered. Ron muttered "Be careful." to Hermione, smiled, and reluctantly walked off to class. Both Hermione and Malfoy watched him walk off, and then he turned to her and said, with some difficulty, "Hermione, I um....I need to tell you something. But.....but I don't know if you would accept the fact or.....anything.". He said this quickly and quietly, with some patience in his voice. Hermione wondered....but could it be? She looked up in his eyes. They looked kinder than they really were, or perhaps it was because he wasn't insulting any one at the moment.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Hermione responded. He looked alarmed that *she* had just called him by his first name.  
  
"I just wan-" Malfoy stopped. The bell had rung, they were both late for class. "Well, um...meet me in the library after dinner, ok?"  
  
"Well, um, ok..." She replied. She saw him smile, something she had never really seen before. She returned one of her own and the turned and went their opposite ways.  
  
Hermione quickly ran to the History of Magic classroom. She reached the door, pulled it open, and went to give Professor Binns her essay, and sat down in her seat by Ron. "What was that all about?" He asked in a whisper as she sat down. "What did he want? He didn't threaten you or anything did he? 'Cause if he did..." She saw that had a little worry in his voice and face.  
  
She replied "No, it's all right Ron, really." She put her hand on top of his and smiled at him, he smiled back and gave her hand a little squeeze and told her what they were supposed to be doing. They never really talked throughout the entire class, as they were having a very long and boring quiz at the moment. But Hermione of course, had finished about 10 minutes into it while the rest of the class barely finished right when the bell rang for brake.   
  
"Man, Hermione, that has *got* to be a record time for finishing one of Professor Binn's 100 question quizzes...how do you do it?" Ron was again marvleing at Hermiones cleverness, as he had really only gotten about 15 out of 100 questions done at all. "You've got to teach me...well, like I would want to learn. Just think about how scary it would be if *I* were as smart as you..." They both laughed a little at this and started down the hall, Ron's arm around Hermione, Hermione's arm around Ron. She wished he would stay with him forever, in his so comforting one-armed embrace, he was the right path for her, she just knew it. But there was on obstacle in this path-Draco. But how could she worry about him now? She was having another good time talking with Ron now, and she would rather not even worry about anything else, not even homework. They had walked a considerable way now, Ron had just missed the way up to the North Tower for Divination, and Hermione needed to get to Arithmancy. They gave each other a long hug at a kiss, and went to their classes.  
  
The next hour went by really well, her mind set on her most favorite subject, Arithmancy. But she was glad when class was over, and she would get to go to dinner, she was famished. Hermione got up, stuffed all her stuff in her bag, and headed off to dinner. She got to her seat, waiting for Ron, but Ron never came. 'Where could he be?' she thought. 'It doesnt take half and hour to get to dinner from the North tower'. She continued eating, wondering where he was. 45 min...50 min...an hour...dinner was over. She got up, and headed off to Gryffindor Tower, intending to see him there. Halfway up the marble staircase though, she suddenly remembered she was to meet Draco in the library. Must she go? She would have rather gone up to see whats up with Ron. But she decided she would keep her word and go see Draco. After all, she did like him very much, and she would like to see him, alone. So she doubled back and headed for the library. He was sitting at a table, looking a little nervous.  
  
"Hey Draco, whats up?" Hermione called to him. He jumped a little at her sudden arrival. "Um, the library closes in about 10 minutes, so you will have to make it quick I guess."  
  
"Hi Mu-I mean, Hermione, sorry." He replied. " Could you sit down?" At this, she did, looking at him, confused and a little nervouse her self. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want you tell anyone about it ok? My friends will think I'm crazy if they found out..."  
  
"Ok then...tell me. I will listen, and I won't tell anybody, I swear."  
  
"Hermione, I...well I...I love you. Ever since the day I saw you. I think you are a very pretty girl, and you're smart, and well, I guess I have just been mean and all to you the whole time because I didn't want every one else to know how I felt." He said this a little quick, but he managed to get the point out, at least. Hermione sat, listening, her heart telling her to believe this, but her mind told her to ignore it, she had a boyfriend who she loved very much already. But Malfoy didn't know about Ron. Maybe...a secret relationship with Malfoy? Nobody would ever know, not even Ron, unless the word got out. Well, she knew what she must do, she should tell Malfoy how she felt about him, too. She didn't know if she could keep it all to herself for very long.  
  
"Well, Draco, I think I have something to say to you too. I think I...love you, too. Ever since you saved me that night," she showed him the scar on her arm, "I have loved you ever since, but I just couldn't understand why you would call me terrible names and be sour towards me, when you had saved me, risking your own life." She finally got it out, and she was pleased with herself a little for doing so. "Oh Draco, I was afraid of telling you before, because I thought you might not think the same of me. But the pro-" Suddenly she stopped. The librarian was coming over to shoo them out. "Well, we better go, I've got to go see where Ron has been all this time." She stood up, still looking at Malfoy. All of the sudden she loved his eyes, they looked so kind and warm. He got up, too, still looking at her. He moved a little closer, and kind of awkwardly put his arms slowly around her, giving her a hug. She returned it, somewhat happy, and put her head on his shoulder. She never knew that she would ever feel warmth from someone like Malfoy, but she did, and she wished that she could stay there forever, in his arms.  
  
"Come on! Out, you two! No more lovie dovie stuff, come on, back to your common rooms!" Madam Pince was over again, shooing them out. They let go of each other, looking at the librarian, looking a little embarassed. So they started toward the exit.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Hermione." Draco muttered and smiled at her as he went his way and Hermione hers. She returned it, and headed to the Gryffindor Tower to see Ron. 


End file.
